1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee-protecting airbag apparatus equipped with an airbag which is housed in a folded state in a lower side of the column cover covering the steering column.
2. Description of the Related Art
A knee-protecting airbag apparatus located in a lower side of the column cover is shown in JP 2002-37003. In this airbag apparatus, an airbag folded and housed inside the apparatus inflates with inflation gas from an inflator and protrudes rearward from the lower side of the column cover for protecting knees of a driver.
The steering column is disposed proximate knees of the driver seated in the driver's seat, and so is the knee-protecting airbag apparatus located in the lower side of the column cover. Accordingly, it is desired that the airbag protrudes as less rearward as possible in the initial stage of airbag inflation.